


New eyes

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Germany, Introspection, Nature, Road Trips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Vedeva lei, in continuazione. Se si voltava verso il sedile del passeggero, era la sua forma quella che accoglieva il suo sguardo, come se realmente fosse seduta accanto a lui, come se davvero lo stesse guardando guidare, con il suo solito sorriso di scherno.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	New eyes

** Occhi Nuovi **

Silenzio.

Intorno a lui, solo il lieve ronzio del motore. Solo il cantilenante rumore attutito delle gomme sull’asfalto.

E nient’altro.

Era quel silenzio che tanto aborriva, che tanto gli faceva sperare di poter improvvisamente diventare sordo, in modo tale da poter immaginare che il frastuono imperversasse intorno a lui. E invece era costretto ad avvolgersi in quella quiete sinistra, in quella calma quasi mortale.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che i fantasmi della sua mente tornavano a tormentarlo, nel momento più sbagliato possibile. Avrebbe voluto solo riuscire a non pensare, riuscire a dimenticare quello che stava facendo e _perché_ lo stava facendo.

Andreas Engel aveva sempre creduto di potersi definire un uomo impavido. Non aveva mai rifiutato di cogliere delle occasioni, di gettarsi nel buio, di prendere con convinzione la mano dell’ignoto.

Eppure in quell’istante si sentiva solo un uomo di ventisei anni invecchiato precocemente, e che dalla vita aveva ricevuto la malia della dissoluzione e il gelido abbraccio dell’agonia.

Pensava, pensava, pensava. Anzi, più che pensare era portato a vedere, a scorgere nella sua mente delle immagini che si facevano sempre più penetranti ogni minuto che passava. Vedeva sprazzi di capelli biondi, vedeva violenti occhi verdi...

Vedeva lei, in continuazione. Se si voltava verso il sedile del passeggero, era la sua forma quella che accoglieva il suo sguardo, come se realmente fosse seduta accanto a lui, come se davvero lo stesse guardando guidare, con il suo solito sorriso di scherno.

_“Credo davvero che l’individuo che ti ha dato... o meglio, regalato la patente sia passibile d’ergastolo” gli disse, ridendo. Andreas fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa._

_“Io almeno la patente l’ho presa Christel” ribatté, non riuscendo tuttavia a restare a lungo di malumore. Si stavano dirigendo verso Freiburg, città natale di Christel, e il paesaggio intorno a loro cominciava già a tradire i segni dell’imminente arrivo nella Schwarzwald. Non che Andreas si sprecasse troppo a guardarsi intorno. Quando guidava, era come se intrattenesse un intimo rapporto con la strada, e non vedeva altro che un grigio mantello da dover percorrere per raggiungere la sua destinazione._

Christel aveva sempre odiato questo suo modo di fare. Lui viaggiava per arrivare, mentre sapeva benissimo che invece la ragazza viaggiava unicamente per il gusto di farlo, come se in lei giacesse sopito un che di zingaresco, che faceva nascere il costante desiderio di muoversi, di vedere, toccare, annusare e ascoltare luoghi sempre nuovi.

Quel giorno di metà primavera non aveva fatto eccezione. Andreas ricordava fin troppo bene ogni singolo momento di quel loro ultimo viaggio insieme. Dell’ultima volta in cui l’interno della sua auto era saturo di rumori, di colore, di tutta l’allegria che solo lei era in grado di portare.

L’ultima volta. E aveva scoperto di ricordarne i dettagli solo quando la sua mente si era arresa al pensiero che non avrebbe mai più potuto averla.

Calcò maggiormente il piede sull’acceleratore, il quale andava di pari passo con la soglia del suo dolore. Cominciava ad albeggiare, e lui non era certo di riuscire a sopportare l’immensità della luce del giorno, non se paragonata alle distese d’oscurità che invece albergavano in lui.

Un lieve ronzio nelle orecchie, differente da quello del motore, gli preannunciò lo scoppio violento di ulteriori ricordi, ricordi che sapeva essere taglienti più di milioni di lame ben affilate.

_“Andiamo tesoro, per una volta prova a goderti il paesaggio! Non lo fai mai, sei sempre concentrato sulla guida, sulle tappe e sui chilometri... in questo modo ti perdi la parte migliore del viaggio!” si lamentò Christel mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Andreas sospirò._

_“Chris, come hai fatto notare tu, sono un pessimo guidatore. Non credi che sia più saggio che guardi la strada anziché il panorama?” ironizzò, ma la ragazza scosse vigorosamente la testa._

_“Se comincia a guardarti intorno, diventi parte della strada, e dei tragitti che compi. Il problema non è guidare la macchina, bensì condurla attraverso dei luoghi che a vederli sembrano irraggiungibili dall’umana comprensione” mormorò lei, guardando rapita da fuori il finestrino. Lui si voltò velocemente a guardarla, rapito da quel suo modo di fare, sempre sognatore e in grado di cogliere la pura essenza di ogni cosa che le si presentasse agli occhi._

_Ringraziò la sua buona stella, come gli accadeva spesso, per avergli fatto in dono una vita insieme a lei._

Erano passati dei mesi, e ora lui si ritrovava a percorrere la medesima strada, senza tuttavia trovare il coraggio necessario per esaudire il desiderio della ragazza. Non riusciva ancora a guardarsi intorno, convinto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a vedere alberi e campi, cielo e sole. Sapeva che se avesse osato posare gli occhi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la strada, sarebbe solo stato colpito violentemente dal suo volto, pallido come le nuvole, dai suoi capelli che avrebbero biondeggiato al pari del grano, dalle sue iridi ben più azzurre del cielo stesso.

Era maledettamente occupato a pensare alla sua destinazione. Al luogo in cui tutto aveva avuto inizio, che a breve sarebbe diventato il palcoscenico della fine.

La fine di un’epoca, la fine di un amore, la fine di quella che aveva considerato una benedizione, la felicità più assoluta che gli fosse mai capitato d’incrociare sul suo cammino.

_“Morta?” aveva mormorato, come se quel singolo termine potesse davvero spezzare l’incantesimo che ancora lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio rassicurante._

_“Signor Engel, è stato un incidente. Un pirata della strada l’ha...” aveva continuato il poliziotto al telefono, ma lui non l’aveva lasciato concludere la frase._

_“Va bene, ho capito. Arrivo subito” aveva detto, con il tono di chi è sospeso in un incubo di cui non avrebbe mai voluto cogliere il senso, né le immagini che insistevano prepotenti per invadergli la mente._

Nei giorni successivi si era domandato spesso che cosa stesse guardando l’uomo che le aveva così brutalmente tolto la vita. Se si stesse guardando intorno, come amava fare lei, dimentico della strada che aveva dinanzi a sé e della gente che continuava a muoversi, di cui lui aveva mostrato di essere ignaro.

Ma si rifiutava di concedere a quel mostro qualsiasi caratteristica che lo omologasse a Christel. Si rifiutava di pensare che potesse davvero essere stata colpa unicamente di un attimo di distrazione, l’attimo fatale che gli aveva rubato tutto ciò che realmente possedeva.

Ora andava a restituire la donna che aveva amato a quei luoghi che tanto le erano cari, a quelle distese in cui il verde si confondeva con il blu, in cui gli esseri umani sembravano volgari accessori di un gioco divino. Tornava a Freiburg, ma stavolta avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso in città come un uomo sconfitto.

Improvvisamente si fermò.

Che cosa stava facendo? Stava nuovamente legando Christel a delle tradizioni, stava facendo tutto ciò che lei non avrebbe mai voluto.

Seguire le regole, fare ogni cosa che ci si aspettasse da lui.

 _“Sei banale, Andreas. Orribilmente scontato”_ ecco che cosa gli avrebbe detto se la morte non le avesse rubato il dono della parola.

Accostò, e scese dalla macchina. Si concesse qualche secondo per chiudere gli occhi e respirare a fondo, cogliendo qualsiasi aroma che sferzasse l’aria in quell’angolo dimenticato di mondo.

Dopodiché prese l’urna in cui era contenuto tutto ciò che di tangibile restava di Christel e oltrepassò il guard-rail, cominciando a correre nell’immensa distesa di prato.

Era giunto ormai al limitare della Foresta, quando si costrinse a fermarsi. Con sguardo solenne, salutò silenziosamente il reame di Madre Natura, in atteggiamento riverente, come se si trovasse dinanzi alla più potente e fiera delle regine.

Poi aprì lentamente il coperchio, e lasciò che il vento gelido che lo circondava facesse il resto. L’aria trasparente intorno a lui si macchiò di un nero testimone di morte, eppure tutto ciò che vedeva non era in grado di comunicargli altro che vita.

Quella vita che lei non avrebbe mai più potuto assaporare, quella vita che era madre e boia di ciascun essere che osasse spendere la sua esistenza senza mai soffermarsi a guardare spettacoli come quello.

Christel aveva ragione, l’aveva sempre avuta. C’era un che di magico nella Schwarzwald, e i suoi occhi quel giorno erano finalmente in grado di cogliere i misteri celati dietro quegli alberi secolari, come se al centro della Foresta si celasse la sorgente stessa dell’esistenza.

Ed era a quella sorgente che Andreas aveva restituito la donna che amava, in un ultimo atto d’insperata generosità. Aveva ridato la cenere alla Terra, perché la trasformasse in qualcosa di nuovo, di fresco, di gioioso. Sapeva che lei avrebbe voluto questo, e per una volta non gl’importava nulla di quello che avrebbero pensato di lui, che fosse ammattito o che si fosse lasciato trascinare dal dolore per il suo lutto.

Ma li avrebbe lasciati parlare, conscio del fatto che non poteva essere un giorno fosco il giorno in cui Christel aveva ottenuto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato: fondersi con ciò che prima aveva solo potuto guardare, in una sorta di ancestrale panismo che l’avrebbe protetta per sempre.

Non si concesse troppo tempo per restare a guardare, ben sapendo che se fosse rimasto anche solo un altro istante, il suo cuore e i suoi occhi gli avrebbero impedito di muovere un passo lontano da lì.

Risalì lentamente in macchina, e ripartì come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Aveva fatto qualcosa che l’aveva reso testimonianza vivente dell’esistenza di Christel Sommers, compiuto un atto che fosse degno di lei.

E aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario perché una parte della donna continuasse a vivere in lui, perché la sua voce rimanesse cristallina nella mente.

_“Per una volta, prova a goderti il tragitto”_

Si sforzò di dimenticare l’asfalto, di dimenticare il volante sotto le sue mani, immaginando di librare per quei luoghi come se fosse unicamente il vento a trasportarlo.

_“Una curva... il silenzio dell’abitacolo”_

Niente l’avrebbe distratto dal vivere intensamente quelle sensazioni, che lo stavano portando in un mondo inesplorato, ma dove tutto aveva il sapore dell’esistenza.

_“Uno scorcio inaspettato”_

Si trovò in luoghi che i suoi occhi avevano guardato migliaia di volte, ma che non avevano mai realmente visto. Ora tutto gli si presentava vivido, come una foto impressa a fuoco nella sua mente.

_“Scoprirai che spesso non è importante solo dove vai”_

Stava andando nell’ennesimo luogo che riteneva importante, solo perché era il luogo in cui Christel era nata, là dove le strade, le vie e i palazzi l’avevano vista crescere. Non si era mai reso conto del fatto che la casa di Christel era in ogni singola creatura vivente circostante.

_“Ma come ci arrivi”_

Non sarebbe voluto arrivare mai a Freiburg. Avrebbe voluto ignorare i cartelli stradali e continuare a vagare per quelle strade, senza nemmeno sapere dove lo stessero portando.

Compagna di viaggio, una donna che non viveva più, ma che continuava ad esistere, e che l’avrebbe fatto per l’eternità.

Non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di lacrime, perché lui era solo all’inizio del suo viaggio, e sapeva che Christel era solo stata più veloce di lui, che era già ad un’altra tappa, che lo stava aspettando. Un giorno l’avrebbe raggiunta, e sarebbero finalmente ripartiti insieme, verso un inesauribile cammino.


End file.
